Romeo and Juliet?
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for a while now. Draco has some news that gets harry a little worked up...


Authors note: Ta-da! It's ANOTHER challenge fic. This one was given to me by xXBrilliantBrunetteXx. It's a DRARRY that takes place 6th year after Draco has already taken the mark. So if you've got a problem with the pairing, Don't Read It! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: This is the part where I point out the obvious. I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter.

Harry made his way towards the astronomy tower. He had received a letter from Draco telling him to meet him there, that it was really important. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous. Though he'd been dating him for over two years now, he never really knew what to expect from the temper mental blonde.

As he reached the top of the tower, he saw Draco sitting there on one of the desks. He was staring out into the starry night sky, appearing to be lost in thought. "You know," Harry said, smiling. "You're pretty cute when you stare off into space like that."

Draco turned, sending a light smile back at his boyfriend. Harry strode over and took Draco's lips into a soft, loving kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Draco pulled back. "Harry, there's something really important that I need to tell you."

Harry sat next to him on the desk, starting to look a little concerned. "Okay…" he said a bit timidly. "What is it?"

Draco seemed to be searching his mind for the right words to say. He bit his lower lip and pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt. There, standing out vividly on his porcelain white skin, was the Dark Mark, etched into his flesh.

Harry was taken aback. "You- You're a death eater? How could you? Draco, I trusted you…"

"Oh, please don't act like you're surprised," Draco said, a bit coldly. "We knew it would come to this eventually. Everyone knew from the start that I'd end up with this… I've heard people talking…"

"But I thought you were different, Draco. I thought you were going to go against your father. You've said it yourself: you are not like him! You have a choice, love. You CAN come out of this war alive and you CAN join the side of good! We could have a great future together," Harry started getting slightly choked up, "But if you leave me for… for Voldemort… How could you expect us to ever become something more after that?"

"You know it's not like that," Draco protested. "You don't understand… I have to do this. To protect my family."

"Protect!" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're a bloody death eater, for Merlin's sakes! You seriously need to drop this 'bad boy' attitude you've got going on because it really isn't working for you! Good will always triumph in the end. You'll see. We'll fight, we'll win, and your parents will be safe and sound."

"Well, I've got a little news flash for you, Potter. Life isn't a basketful of bloody roses! Eventually, you're forced to face the horrid truth: No matter how hard you try, no matter how many lives you save, no matter if you sell your soul to the bloody devil to protect the ones you love, sometimes," Draco's words catch in his throat and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Sometimes it just isn't good enough. Sometimes you just have to accept when you've lost and realize that there's no point in fighting anymore…"

Harry tilts Draco's chin so that they're face to face. "Then I'll join you."

"Excuse me?" Words couldn't even begin to describe how shocked Draco was.

"If you join, I join," Harry said, not a single hint of hesitation in his voice.

Draco pulled Harry into a deep, tender kiss, tears still rolling down his pale cheeks. "I can't let you do that, my love," he said as they pulled apart. "We all have a role to play in the war to come. Yours is on the side of the light while mine is skulking in the shadows."

Harry can't help but smile. "You make us sound like Romeo and Juliet," he chuckled, kissing Draco on the forehead.

He let out a short laugh. "In which case, William Shakespeare is no doubt rolling in his grave…" He peppered kisses on Harry's neck and chin, finally locking their lips together once more. They remained in the astronomy tower until they were overcome by sleep, wrapped tight in their lover's embrace.

Note: Hope you liked it. Please review. If you don't, I just might do something INCREDIBLY horrid to Draco in the next one…


End file.
